O Primeiro Campione da Era Shinobi (beta)
by AvalonAUtopiadoSempreDistante0
Summary: Desde o antes do tempo do Rikudo Sennin, nenhum novo Godslayer de ter nascido ... até agora. Como será o mundo do ninja reagir ao novo rei demônio?(beta)


IMPORTANTE: Eu não possuo Naruto ou Campione.

Naruto é propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto e Campione é propriedade da Takedzuki Jou.

texto

itálico = personagem pensando em si mesmos.

Sublinhe + Itálico = caráter comunicar com a telepatia

O texto em negrito = grito

Negrito + itálico = feitiços / Capacidade

* * *

 **O Primeiro Campione da Era Shinobi**

 **Prólogo**

O mundo mudou drasticamente do que era antes. Embora existam vestígios de uma época passada, quase todo o conhecimento da época foi esquecido. Havia razões para tal mudança: 1. O aço mais forte do aço conseguiu matar todos Campione do mundo. 2. deuses hereges furiosos mudarão a face do planeta 3. Campione ou a falta dela para combater os deuses

Agora, nesta nova era, a primeira Campione nascer em vários milênios.

"A Campione um Godslayer é um governante supremo. "

"Desde que ele pode matar um ser celestial, ele pode, portanto, invocar as sacrossantas poderes divinos, empunhadas pelos deuses. "

"A Campione um Godslayer é um senhor. "

"Uma vez que o poder de matar uma divindade está em suas mãos, ele, portanto, paira sobre todos os mortais na Terra."

"A Campione um Godslayer é um diabo."

"Desde de todos os mortais que vivem no mundo, ninguém pode assumir um poder de igualar a sua!"

Lugar em Konoha: Caverna Exterior

Era outubro 10 para todos os povos das nações elementares e foi especialmente muito importante dia para o país de Hi no Kuni, porque este dia foi o dia de nascimento dos filhos do líder militar deste país e também líder da aldeia escondida Konoha: era o dia do nascimento dos trigêmeos de Minato Namikaze e sua esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Normalmente tal evento teria sido comemorado por todas as pessoas e Minato estar com sua esposa Kushina receber múltiplos apoio dos cidadãos e muito mais. Mas eles não eram apenas um casamento normal, mas eram algo mais importante: Minato era o líder de Konoha e sua esposa foi a última Uzumaki em Konoha, também era o herdeiro legítimo de Uzu e Jinchuriki de Kyuubi.

É por isso que para garantir a segurança tanto da mãe e os bebês e as pessoas próprio nascimento estava ocorrendo fora da aldeia para garantir ainda mais evitar vazamentos que possam expor a segurança.

" **NAMIKAZE MINATO QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIBA QUE EU VOU MATAR LENTA E DOLOROSA E A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE SERÁ BOLAS LACRIMAIS COM ESSA COISA QUE TEM DE DESLIGAR E METERTELOS PELA GARGANTA MESMO QUANDO VOCÊ METO SUPOSITÓRIO TAMANHO UMA ÁRVORE DO CARALHO PARA SEU BURRO."**

O único problema um dia tão sério que o parto é se um processo horrível, antes do fim de nove meses de sofrimento continuou devido ao aumento hormonal e os caprichos que você começa a gestante. E, claro, o pobre e o pai das criaturas sofrer sanções se não atender às demandas, também o jovem pai vai enfrentar situações de perigo de vida para a morte quando as mulheres perguntar se ele ainda queria mesmo quando esta gorda e feia impossíveis e mais perguntas a responder por causa de sua imensa complexidade e, claro, a sua nenhuma resposta correta como sempre com o pobre homem tinha acabado de pregado na parede e chicoteado descontroladamente.

Mas o mais cruel e terrível para todos os homens seria o momento mais alegre: o trabalho de parto e nascimento. Seria o momento mais alegre por causa da possibilidade de ver o fruto do seu amor para sua pessoa mais especial. Mas seria o momento mais terrível de sua existência, porque essa pessoa tentar matá-lo da maneira mais dolorosa possível para todo o sofrimento que seu corpo sofreria por causa de você e isso não é mesmo a falar de imaginar todas aquelas vezes em que ela vai explicar a mais dolorosa que ela poderia fazer e se, ao que você adicionar essa pessoa tem a capacidade de criar cadeias com kunais que você pregados por todo o corpo, ou chicoteia com essas mesmas cadeias ou você faz o que ele tinha acabado de dizendo que ele faria para seu melhor amigo que o acompanhou por toda a vida até agora porque vamos dizer que o seu dia mais bonito para ser o nascimento de seus filhos passar um dia com mais pesadelos que povoam sua memória por um longo tempo.

" **VOLTE AQUI E FAÇA A SUA PUNIÇÃO COMO BOM MARIDO ESTÁ SOFRENDO UM MUNDO SEM FIM E DOR. NÃO SE PREOCUPE NÃO MORRA AFINAL, QUANDO FOI SOLICITADO NOSSA VOTOS: ''** **TODOS JUNTOS EM BOAS E MÁS** **HORAS''** **ENTÃO AQUI MOVE-SE AQUI E SOFRIMENTO ASS UM MUNDO DE DOR COM COMIGO."**

Minato só podia lamentar longas cascatas de lágrimas, porque quando ele apareceu ao lado de sua esposa e deu-lhe a mão para ela apertar ela parecia ter um olhar escuro e decidiu transferir sua dor. Pobre mão de Minato Namikaze era como uma maraca sons de sons clicando que podiam ser ouvidos a partir de algo que não deve ser humanamente possível. E enquanto Minato estava sofrendo sua mulher gritou de dor, mas com um sorriso Malada saber que agora seu marido também estava sofrendo e acompanhou-o neste vasto mundo de dor e sofrimento que ela tinha suportando as últimas horas, sem ser capaz de baixar porque o marido era muito esperto e rápido para ser facilmente atingido, deu graças a Deus por votos de casamento que lhe tinha dado esta oportunidade linda para experimentar o marido bastardo tinha por ela grávida de trigêmeos

WAHHHHH Wahhhhh Ga

Os gritos de Kushina logo desapareceu para ser substituída pelos gritos de três recém-nascidos, enquanto esta mulher não podia deixar de olhar esgotado fisicamente, afinal, tinha acabado de dar à luz a trigêmeos e que era, afinal, uma azar emtodo. Duas crianças eram meninas sendo cabelos vermelho, enquanto o último foi uma menino loiro. As crianças só pode ser definido com uma palavra: perfeito

Minato apenas então ele iria voltar a selar o Kyuubi, porque durante a gravidez Kushina o selo enfraquecido e, portanto, era necessário que restaurá-lo. Isto é, quando as coisas iam para o inferno.

"Aparte-se De Yondaime ou Jinchuriki mas não chegar a estas crianças vivem e poucos minutos após o nascimento em uma noite tão bonita."

Minato virou para ver a parteira de sua esposa, Biwako Sarutobi e presente ANBU foram mortos e seus filhos por um homem mascarado foram ameaçados e todo vestido de preto

"Se acalme não fazer nada você vai se arrepender mais tarde" disse Minato

"Estou muito tranquilo é mais eu acho que é você quem deve pensar em algo que poderia fazer você se arrepender de suas ações e marcar o futuro dos seus filhos." disse homem mascarado

Em seguida, as crianças jogam mascarados para o ar que forçou Minato para fazer um Kage Bunshin para buscá-las às três no ar. Infelizmente nas savanas de crianças tiveram notas explosivos que foram ativados quando a coletadas Yondaime. Yondaime não deixando outra alternativa senão levar as crianças com a sua técnica Hiraishin deixando sozinho e desprotegido Kushina.

"Bastardo, não me importa o que você faz para mim, mas nunca mais ameaçar meus filhos têm de limpar?" disse Kushina.

Por alguma estranha razão, o mascarado não podia evitar uma sensação de medo e terror pela maneira que ela falou, mas estamos claramente a falar de uma mãe Uzumaki, se membros deste clã foram já brutal e implacável quando cabreavam não imaginar uma mãe que vê seus filhos em perigo ou muito pior uma mãe que acabou de sair do trabalho, acaba de ver seus filhos e, claro, um idiota ameaça matar.

"Como se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Agora mantenha ainda por um tempo Kyuubi pode sair para uma caminhada e brincar com o resto do povo de Konoha. Eu não acho que é pedir muito, afinal, e não acho que é necessário tão tenso que você apenas relaxar e pensar em toda a ação e destruição interminável realmente."

O homem a coisa foi feita como se para ser um show divertido ver tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer para Konoha com a Kyuubi prestes a deixar Kushina e enviá-lo para devastar o lugar causando centenas de crianças e civis à morte prematura. Kushina não podia fazer nada como o homem abriu o selo de seu estômago e começou a sua operação para libertar o imenso ser de poder e destruição.

O processo foi muito rápido desde o selo já estava bastante enfraquecida por parto, quando o selo foi completamente aberto um buraco no estômago Kushina abriu marcando o fator que é que ela estava carregando estava sendo lançado. É claro que uma vez que o selo de uma grande torrente de chakra escuro e mal a esquerda, uma vez que tudo estava fora tomando a forma de um gigante raposa de nove caudas aberto alaranjado.

Para fim grátis

Não acredito

Foi precisamente estas palavras que o Biju olhou para baixo e encontrou o olhar hipnótico mascarado, disse olho estava vermelho com três tomoes e Biju sabia muito bem que olho, esse maldito bastardo olho Madara era um dos dois meios teve de subjugar um homem Biju e se esse uso sábio ...

Mas, infelizmente, o bijuu poderia pensar mais, logo que os viu com a terrível ilusão de que impôs o Sharingan e ela explodiu em um ataque de raiva esmagadora que desafogar nas proximidades: Konoha.

Kushina estava prestes a ser esmagada, mas desapareceu em um flash de amarelo causando uma pequena birra em turva porque sabia que, enquanto esta mulher estava respirando o homem sempre ser um problema. E ele não estava apavorada, porque esta mulher tinha a capacidade de tortura de formas inimagináveis por se atrever a estragar um dos seus dias mais importantes ao longo do curso com ele uma dor terrível no estômago, removendo o selo que manteve a imensa bijuu, ele nunca poderia parar uma mulher que tinha muitas razões para querer tortura e mutilar de maneiras que fariam o próprio Shinigami fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas, não, senhor e que era porque ele era uma elite ninja Uchiha que temiam nada nem ninguém neste mundo.

 **Casa Segurança de Hokage Yondaime**

Minato apareceu com sua esposa em um flash amarelo e deixá-lo na cama com seus três filhos. Ela estava chorando de dor do que tinham feito e também foi muito, muito irritado e se não fosse porque seus bebês estavam aqui impotente ela teria vêm armados até os dentes atrás do bastardo Uchiha mascarado e teria obtido uma de suas cordas diretamente pelo burro e um na fenda de seu pênis.

"Fique aqui Kushi -chan, eu vou para tirar o lixo" disse Minato

"Que na sexta-feira, e você se esqueceu. Como desta vez você não ... você vai cortar membro por membro começando com a parte anatômica mais importante para homens e lebre com uma colher, se possível, ser tão pequena quanto possível e arranhado" disse Kushina

Mesmo enfraqueceu como era Kushina Uzumaki era uma mulher formidável e que ela havia deixado claro para o marido, ele também o fez ver que o homem mascarado estava realmente morto para hoje. Não era porque ele tinha ido para a Kyuubi, não era porque eu ameaçar seus filhos, não era porque ele estava indo para atacar Konoha e desencadear o caos e destruição em quantidade, era pura e simplesmente porque ele havia urinado Kushina Uzumaki e se não houver memória grave Minato que sofrem a ira de sua querida e amada esposa algo que nem ele nem o mais bravo do ninja neste mundo jamais iria sofrer. É mais rumor de que a verdadeira razão para o ataque a Uzu não era seu selo, mas pelo medo que inspirou as mulheres locais e que a razão pela qual a maior parte do exército invasor foi aniquilado foi porquê ... eles atacaram durante a hora jantar e, claro, eles têm fome entre algumas mulheres e seus entes ramen.

"Se amada esposa." disse Minato

Minato desapareceu em um borrão de velocidade sem a Hiraishin porque era tão assustado sua esposa disse velocidade igual ou apenas correr. Enquanto pensava-se que o homem mascarado como ele decidiu atacá-los por isso aqui está deduziu que a menos eliminado pela primeira vez que ataque o homem não estaria terminado mais ele vai garantir que sua esposa não mortos da forma mais horrível e dolorosa possível que conhecê-la e teve que ser maquinações se a falha.

 **Konoha**

Embora esses eventos foram acontecendo com a família Uzumaki em Konoha tudo era paz e tranquila, exceto para a celebração ocasional e diferentes ninjas que estavam nos telhados na potência máxima de um lado para outro ou pior alguns genin estavam perseguindo um gato marrom que ele parecia possuído pelo próprio diabo. Em suma, foi uma noite tranquila em Konoha.

-BOOM

Ou pelo menos era, até uma certa raposa gigante apareceu e parecia que ela era uma mulher e estava com a regra. Se a isso somarmos isso em um genjutsu que se torna sádico e destrutivo (como 99,99% das mulheres) Konoha a porra tinha para repelir.

Junto com raposa também apareceu deus herege, que invocou mil esqueletos de shinobi e guerreiros caído em batalha.

Embora não era nada mais aparecer e um homem mais velho no que era um shinobi velha batalha apareceu, _Kyuubi_ não teve tempo e foi atingido no peito por uma vara. Não que eu jogue fora das muralhas da vila. Foi também o momento em que várias linhas de ninjas apareceu para defender o povo de imensos ataques gigantes raposa lançados de kunais explosivo que é etiquetas de explosivos adicionados a vários ataques elementais para empurrar, mas o animal simplesmente voltar.

" **NINJAS DA FOLHA LUTA CONTRA KYUUBI E DEUS PARA GARANTIR QUE NUNCA FERIR NOSSOS AMADOS OU QUALQUER UM DOS INOCENTE NA VILA."**

Com um grito de compreender todos os shinobis sincronizados para lançar vários ataques nos grandes ataques gigantes raposa e deus que vão desde acima para algo inteiramente novo: gigantes.

O clã Akimichi foi um dos clãs que tinha acabado adicionados para repelir o ataque o povo e sua linhagem lhes permitiu usar o Chakra Yang para alterar a forma do seu corpo e aumentar o seu tamanho, em vez de membros do clã para atacar a raposa e levá-lo de volta. Houve mais ataques estar imensa na forma de ataques por parte do clã Yamanaka com ataques que deveriam fazer sofrer ataques mentais, mas sem expor os assaltantes para um possível ataque Kyuubi, embora estes ataques não parecia ferido desde que foi hipnotizado a Kyuubi ele não fundamentado ou qualquer coisa só vai atacar sem vacilar para a frente, para pelo menos para parar a raposa por minuto. Para tentar torná-lo ir em outra direção, houve uma combinação de dois clãs: a Nara com suas sombras e assediou com seu Genjutsu do Kurama tentou fazê-lo perder os sentidos ou de volta por engano. Em seguida, houve o Aburame que o atacou com veneno em uma tentativa de enfraquecer o Hyuga vencê-lo com seus golpes de vácuo, Inuzuka e atacou o com os seus combinações famosos em um ataque de apoio para Akimichi.

Mas nada que se parecia ser o suficiente para vencer estes inimigos maldito, ou isso era verdade até um certo evento ou ação como visto.

A Kyuubi está carreado chakra para atacar com Bijūdama, mas antes da Kyuubi teve tempo para joga no ninjas uma raio dourado atingiu Bijūdama é destruiu, mas também atingiu Kyuubi jogando para atrás vários metros, que tudo ataque do ninjas não consegui, isso chamou atenção de tudo mundo, ninjas e deus.

Foi nesse momento que figura apareceu que indicando ele foi responsável pela raio que não só foi parou a Kyuubi , quando Kyuubi estava prestes a fazer um de seus ataques de radicais que poderia ter custado muitas vidas, mas ao mesmo tinham conseguido coisa eles não conseguido , mas eles não era estúpido o suficiente para pensar tinha acabado, porque se o Kyuubi era algo que era muita resistência e não desistir diante de nada, era como seu recipiente como ambos eram teimosos e teve um muito mau humor não dizer eles poderiam ser muito desagradável quando alguém incomodado neste caso foi um figura.

"Desculpe, Kyuubi" falou figura. Este palavra foi ouvida por toda seres. Que ser perguntarão, por que figura esta desculpado para Kyuubi nesta situação. Foi quando eles ouviu som de elétrica e viu mão direita ficando prata até que solta uma raio que atingiu Kyuubi jogando para acima que saio fora da aldeia. Tudo os ninjas ficarão com boca aberta, que não acreditarão no que viu. Antes de todos recupera eventos, a figura falou outras vez.

" **VOCÊS NINJAS DA FOLHA CUIDA DA KYUUBI E EU VOU CUIDA DEUS"** assim figuras desapareceu.

 **Periferia** **de Konoha**

Minato e Kushina tinha chegado aqui depois que eles passaram tanto o primeiro foi que Kushina tem ajuda médica e, portanto, poderia recuperar para que você adicione a vitalidade Uzumaki e embora não seja cem por cento mulher foi capaz de fazer algumas outras coisas para ajudar a acabar com este pesadelo. Enquanto Kushina foi servido Minato se livrou de mascarado e assumir o controle da enorme Biju e também atingiu-o duas vezes humilhá-lo e um para sua esposa não para puni-lo mais tarde e outro para desorientar e que poderia dar o primeiro golpe.

Agora eles tinham que decidir como parar a Kyubi depois que eu ver que está sendo jogado para longe da aldeia por uma raio prata no chão.

Mas também foi precisamente neste momento que a Kyuubi parou quase como se despertasse de transe ou algo assim e começou a sacudir a cabeça, como se despertasse de um sonho muito desagradável. Também foi realizado naquele momento que tinha acontecido era que tanto livre quanto o haviam manipulado mais uma vez para atacar Konoha por causa da porra do Sharingan. Ela estava prestes a fugir da área não voltar antes que usar um selo contra ela, mas já era tarde demais como um sapo gigante derrotou-o no chão e, em seguida, as cadeias famosas tinha envolvido Uzumaki.

Infelizmente tinha pensado a mesma coisa tinha para selar seus filhos. E naquela época havia apenas um jutsu que poderia fazer o que foi chamado de Shiki Fuin. Este jutsu foi proibido porque o usuário em troca da sua alma para chamar o deus da morte e em troca poderia selar biju o em seus filhos.

 _'Desculpe Kushi-chan'_ pensou Minato

Antes de esta mulher teve tempo para se fazer os selos de mão marido tinha batido nele e fez os selos para chamar o algo Shinigami que uma vez que foi inundada em toda a área com uma sensação de frio e morte algo que AIDP qualquer acordo e parecer insignificante para o que causou o Biju na frente deles foi paralisado por ambas as cadeias gamabunta e Kushina. Quando o Shinigami acabado de entrar no mundo humano Minato fez executar as ações apropriadas para dividir o chakra Biju em dois e selar parte de suas filhas. Quando o kyubi alma tornou -se desencarnado tendo perdido o seu poder ele estava prestes a fugir para tentar evitar ser selado na barriga do Shinigami, mas antes que pudesse escapar da Shinigami introduziu a alma desse ser no corpo do último filho criando.

 **"TRATAMENTO MORTE FOI CUMPRIDA VOCÊ ESTÁ PRONTO PARA DAR O SEU PAGAMENTO?"** disse Shinigami.

Infelizmente, isso foi a parte que mais ocupou as mentes de Minato, porque enquanto por um lado, ele sabia que era seu dever, mas em outros lugares ele se recusou a fazê-lo porque seus filhos perderiam crescer e, claro, o dia a dia com sua esposa. Ele não sabia que ele ainda não estava pronto para tomar uma decisão que marcaria o seu futuro de forma permanente.

"Não, eu ainda não pode. Eu quero vive pela minha família." disse Minato.

" **É MORTAL, ENTAO DEIXA EU PERGUNTA SE EU DEIXA VOCE VIVE HOJE, SE OCORRE SITUAÇÃO COMO HOJE QUAL SERIA SUA ESCOLHA DE FALIMIA OU MUNDO O QUE VOCE ESCOLHE, MARTAL?"** disse Shinigami

"Minha família." falou Minato com determinação.

" **BEM. MORTAL AGORA OUÇA COM ATENÇÃO O QUE ESTOU DIZENDO SOBRE AS ESTA MAIOR ENVOLVEM SUA VIDA. IRÃ NÃO SUAS AÇÕES NÃO ESTÁ AQUI PARA TER UMA IMPACTOS EFEITO OU OUTRAS COMO UM FUTURO QUE TERÁ DE TOMAR UMA DECISÃO, CUIDADO COM A SUA DECISÃO COMO MUITOS MAIS TARDE EM SEU FUTURO E SUA VIDA COM ELE TAMBÉM. ENTANDO SE VOCÊ NÃO CUMPRI SUA PALAVRA VOCÊ PUNIDO. SUA ALMA EU POSSO TEM QUANDO TU MORRER."** disse Shinigami

Com essas últimas palavras, o deus da morte deixou o plano humano para onde eles tiveram que ir deixando Minato surpreso, mas muito em guarda desde já conhecem o seu futuro e como ele iria avançar como era desconhecido

"idiota!" falou Kushina.

 **Horas depois do acidente na sala de Konoha**

Morte e destruição foi tudo o que poderia ser explicado por uma grande parte se o Village. Os edifícios são agora escombros, fogo se espalha por aqueles ainda de pé e os organismos de ambos Shinobi e civis se enfileiram nas ruas. Após a derrota do Kyuubi, Shinobi e Kunoichi foram enviados para transmitir os danos e para acalmar todos os fogos para que eles não se espalham para as partes intactas do Village.

Estando nas portas ainda intactos de Konoha é o Hokage recém nomeado, Hiruzen Sarutobi, o seu sucessor, Minato Namikaze e esposa do homem, Kushina Uzumaki. Em ambas as mãos de Kushina são ambos de suas filhas, Natsumi e Narumi que ambos tomados os traços de cabelo de sua mãe no entanto, Natsumi tem os olhos do pai enquanto Narumi tem sua mãe. Ambos são embrulhados em cobertores e estão dormindo sem uma preocupação no mundo.

"Minato, você não pode estar falando sério sobre isso !?" exclamou Hiruzen com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu sou muito sério Hiruzen" respondeu Minato sério.

"Mas ele é seu filho! Você não pode simplesmente despejá-lo como se ele fosse o lixo de ontem!" retorquiu Hiruzen com um olhar.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada do tipo", respondeu Minato em um tom áspero. Ele teria pensado que ele iria entender seu raciocínio para fazer isso. "Natsumi e Narumi precisam de treinamento importante, a fim de ganhar o controle de Chakra do Kyuubi por isso estou levando- os para a nossa propriedade longe do pais do fogo, para que possamos treiná-los com segurança."

"E sobre Naruto? Seu indo só para deixá-lo aqui sozinho?" perguntou o Velho Hokage, referindo-se ao pequeno pacote em seus próprios braços. Ao contrário de suas irmãs, Naruto levou mais de recursos de seu pai que sua mãe. Ele tem olhos brilhantes azuis que estão olhando para todos em curiosidade e tem o cabelo louro com pedaços de vermelho, que é a única coisa que ele tomou depois que sua mãe diferente de seu rosto redondo.

Ninguém observa os olhos de Naruto estreita como ele olha para sua mãe e pai.

"Nós não podemos trazer Naruto com a gente. É muito perigoso para ele vir com a gente." disse Kushina que dá um passo para trás quando os olhos furiosos de Hiruzen voltar sua atenção para ela.

"Como exatamente é que seus pais deixá-lo por conta própria não é perigoso?" ele perguntou com um olhar.

"T Temos que colocar toda a nossa atenção em Natsumi e Narumi por causa de seu Chakra especial. Desde Naruto só tem a alma do Kyuubi nele, ele não precisa de nenhum treinamento especial e com Kumo e Iwa ainda irritado após a guerra anterior, eles estarão atirando para nós sempre que podem. Com Naruto na vila, ele estará seguro, longe de qualquer Assassinos que enviam. Especialmente porque ninguém vai saber de sua herança ", respondeu Kushina que salta de volta um de quando KI derramado de Hiruzen em ondas. A intenção da matança começa a perturbar Natsumi e Narumi que tanto se contorcer sob a pressão de KI do Hokage.

Naruto, por outro lado está rindo afastado em Hiruzen e chega até ele. Percebendo Naruto imediatamente, Hiruzen retém em seu KI e coloca um dedo entre as pequenas mãos de Naruto e sorri quando a criança começa a apertar e brincar com ele. Minato e Kushina vê isso e tanto franzir a testa, sentindo uma sensação de perdido desde que ele não está fazendo isso com eles, mas ambos empurrar o sentimento de distância, sabendo que eles já fizeram os planos necessários para treinar suas filhas e não pode ter seu filho tirando- lhes a atenção deles.

"Onde ele vai ficar enquanto você se foi?" perguntou Hiruzen, olhando para o casal.

"Nós não podemos tê-lo ficar com qualquer um dos Clãs uma vez que gostaria de chamar a suspeita em relação a ele e eu prefiro que ninguém, mas você e Jiraiya e Orochimaru saber sobre este por isso seria o melhor se ele permanece no o orfanato ", disse Minato que começa a suar quando Hiruzen começa a fazer furos através de seu rosto com os olhos.

"Um orfanato !? Você quer que seu próprio filho passar por um orfanato?"

"É perfeitamente seguro. Não vai tirar qualquer suspeita e quando você dizer a todos que Naruto tem a alma da Kyuubi dentro dele do que ele vai ser declarado um herói entre a população. Vamos treinar as meninas até mês antes do exame genin e em seguida, voltar para a Vila para estar com Naruto. Eu vou me certificar de que Jiraiya cai no aqui e agora para ver como Naruto para mim ", respondeu Minato com um sorriso, pensando que seu plano não pode falhar. Ele não pode ter Jiraiya ficar em folha desde que ele vai precisar de seu mentor para ajudá-lo e Kushina treinar suas filhas. Do que eles foram informados pela Grande sapo sábio, um dos dois é a criança da profecia, uma vez que afirma que "uma menino nascida entre folhas e árvores, que detém o poder de matar os deuses hereges e se tornou um Campione, ou Godslaye. Ele vai ser o único que quer salva o mundo da destruição ou causa a destruição do mundo ". Minato, Jiraiya e Kushina ambos acreditam que um dos menina é a criança da profecia, porque eles eram ambos nascidos em Konoha que tem florestas em todos os lugares ao seu redor e ambos têm Matrix do selos de Minato em seus estômagos, que deve ser o símbolo do poder do Idoso sapo Sábio mencionado uma vez que está mantendo o poder de Kyuubi na baía.

 _"Você realmente se tornar um tolo Minato. Ninguém até agora consegui-o matar um_ _deuses hereges_ _, uma Campione é só uma mito. Acho que eu deveria ter feito a melhor decisão e dado o meu chapéu para Orochimaru em vez de você",_ pensou Hiruzen em desgosto.

"Tudo bem, mas é melhor você sair agora antes de eu ficar doente em olhar para vocês dois e expulsá-lo eu mesmo."

Minato não gostou da forma como a sua figura avô está olhando para ele e falar mal sobre o seu plano para que ele tenta colocar uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro, mas Hiruzen bate-lo com a outra mão. "Não você, não me toque! Neste momento, vocês dois perderam todo o meu respeito."

Desde Minato e Kushina tinha embalados longe sua bagagem com pressa, ambos ainda estão Hiruzen encara uma Minato assustada e triste e limpa o sugara do rosto do bebê. Ele está muito zangado.

Minato vê como Hiruzen está olhando para ele e Kushina e suspiros antes de se virar. " _Talvez depois dos quinze anos, ele vai se acalmaram um pouco_ ", pensou na esperança. "Vamos Kushina. Temos um monte de estrada para passar antes de sai do País", disse Minato, preparando-se para saltar para as árvores na direção da cidade.

Kushina acena com um sorriso antes de ir para Hiruzen que tenciona, mas ela o ignora para agora e se agacha para olhar nos olhos azuis de Naruto que olham fixamente para ela própria. "Sinto muito meu pequeno docinho, mas devemos fazer isso para o benefício de todos os outros." Hiruzen zomba, mas Kushina ignora e continua. "Mas não se preocupe. Vamos estar de volta antes que você perceba e podemos ser uma grande família feliz", ela aplaudiu com um sorriso. Naruto apenas olha para ela sem fazer um som que ela faz com que ela para franzir a testa em desapontamento. Ela esperava que ele iria chegar para ela como ele fez com Hiruzen mas ele apenas olha para ela como como se ela fosse um estranho.

"Vamos Kushina. Jiraiya é mais provável no meio do caminho até agora. Não podemos mantê-los esperando", disse Minato, saltando para cima das árvores.

"Tudo bem, mantenha seus cavalos! Estou indo!" disse Kushina e ela dá alguns passos de volta para saltar fora. Ela se vira para dar a seu filho um último olhar e faz questão de memorizar tudo dele antes de saltar longe de seguir o marido.

Nenhum perceber Naruto olhando para suas costas.

Como ele foi encomendado, Hiruzen anunciou à vila sobre a vedação da Kyuubi em três crianças, bem como a situação em que por Minato teve que deixar o Vila, com suas filhas. Infelizmente, ele tinha a dizer a aldeia que Naruto é um órfão de modo Vila inimigos não vão ter o seu momento de fraqueza para invadir a aldeia a fim de matar Naruto.

Para desgosto de Hiruzen quando ele mencionou que Naruto contém a alma da Kyuubi, eles imediatamente pediu por sua morte. Eles queriam matar um bebê com o pensamento de ele ser a reencarnação do Kyuubi! Não ajudou que ele tem um conjunto de marcas suíça em suas bochechas.

 **(Cinco anos mais tarde) outubro 11**

O menino correu.

Contra o vento frio que soprava através da floresta congelada corria. Ele fugiu de uma luz penetrante que perseguiu seus passos. Seus treinadores esfarrapadas movendo-se rapidamente em toda a trilha desigual, esmagando a chão abaixo deles. Seu pequeno, fino e quase desnutridos forma, vestido com roupas finas e esfarrapadas virou a cabeça quando ouviu os uivos fantasmagóricos de os Grifos se aproximavam.

Seu rosto pálido amassado com medo e ele olhou descontroladamente ao redor com medo cheia e olhos azul, seu cabelo loiro com seu movimento e do vento forte.

Ele mexidos através da vegetação rasteira, apenas para pato e rolar para o lado como um feixe rugindo de raio passou, onde seu corpo estava. A voz rugiu através do ar enquanto ele continuou correndo.

"Saia, menino!" a voz vibrava com a força de mil fornos, "Não faça isso difícil!"

O rapaz continuou correndo, seu medo emprestando-lhe asas. Enquanto corria, ele avançou pelo meio da floresta para entrar em uma clareira. Ele não o fez e manteve movendo-se apenas a reagir a formigar em seu pescoço que permitia evitar as pessoa Konoha o horríveis golpes e desviou esquerda e evitou as mandíbulas Grifos negro maciço. Seus ardentes olhos preto mostrou raiva por ter perdido sua presa e perseguiu o garoto que continuou correndo em direção ao carvalho solitário no vale de outra forma vazia, como seus parentes logo apareceu para fora da floresta escura em todos os lados do vale.

A criança mal conseguiu chegar ao carvalho e saltar desesperadamente por um galho baixo pendurado quase oito pés fora do chão. Através de algum milagre, ele conseguiu agarrar o ramo e se levantar para novamente evitar as mandíbulas. Ele não parou e subiu mais alto para longe do alcance do rosnando, e saltando matilha de oito pés fora. O menino, porém sabia que não era seguro.

Seu mestre estava por vir.

A grande figura emergiu das árvores. Era um homem velho sua pele é branca junto com cabelos e cheio de musculosos. Seus olhos são o branco puro e Blade muito grande em sua mão. Em torno dele piscaram como raio, que parecendo saborear o ar.

O ser olhou para as suas presas com os olhos da cor do ouro com uma fenda bestial na pupila. Ele calmamente começou a se aproximar, de braços cruzados balançar o Blade para lá e para cá. Seus Grifos de despedida para ele, mas ainda circundam o grande carvalho.

Quando ele veio para a base do carvalho bloqueado olhares com o rapaz. Verde com medo jovem conheceu antigas feral.

"Desce, criança," ele rosnou, sua voz retumbante, "você tem para onde correr e se esconder, nem você tem a força para lutar contra mim. Se você não vir para baixo de sua livre vontade, vou queimá-lo para cinzas onde se esconder. "

Como se para enfatizar que é comunicado as raio em torno queimado elevada e brilhante que faz a criança se afastar por instinto.

O rapaz manteve contato com os olhos de seu caçador. Ele viu nenhuma piedade ou a humanidade naqueles olhos.

Apenas uma fome sem fim.

Sufocar o seu coração acelerado, ele começou a descer. Seus passos eram lentos e incertos, mas os animais e seu mestre esperou pacientemente para o menino a atingir o chão. Ao descer, o menino, por algum instinto inato, agarrou um pedaço quebrado e nítida de um ramo do carvalho que foi atingida pelos raio e deslizou para baixo a manga da camisa folgada, escondendo o do ponto de vista do ser que o caçados sem motivo aparente.

Por fim, a criança colocou os pés no chão sob a árvore e enfrentou seus perseguidores novamente. O ser parecia dar um sorriso encantado com sua capitulação aparente aos seus desejos e começou a andar para a frente novamente, até que foi menos de um pé do menino, elevando-se sobre o pequeno, mas não com medo quadro da criança.

"Você tem criança poder", o ser falou alegremente, "poder e força e astúcia. Dado um pouco mais de crescimento, você teria sido um guerreiro nascido e se tornar o caçador em vez do caçado", ele suspirou ironicamente como se de luto pela perda de tal cenário, "mas não tenho desejo de ver as ameaças se tornam realidade, mas não se preocupe pequena," ele falou suavemente elevar o seu grande Blade para entregar um grande golpe, raio e calor subindo e envolvimento em torno dela fazendo a brilhar uma branca brilhante ", quando você morrer, eu vou ver que você se tornar um grande guerreiro sob o meu comando." e ele balançou o machado para dividir o crânio meninos.

Como sua morte desceu, o mundo parecia lento para a criança. Ele viu cada contração muscular, ouviu cada respiração no vale, senti a menor das brisas e cheirava a menor de aromas. Seu medo desapareceu e foi substituído por um instinto primitivo frio que foi esquecido pela maioria da humanidade.

Matar ou morrer.

O instinto primal feita repente ele saltar em direção a seu atacante. Seu corpo foi subitamente preenchido com um poder que sempre tinha sido com ele, mas nunca foi consciente conhecido ou entendido. Ao passar pela lâmina da Bladeem meados salto, ele sentiu o corte queima profunda indo para baixo suas costas. Dor disparou através dele, mas ele se sentiu pior e ignorado em favor de retirar o ramo afiada de sua manga. Seu poder correu para o pedaço de madeira tornando-se mais forte, mais poderoso.

Tornando-se mortal.

Com um grito primal que ecoou sua dor e medo e raiva, o pequeno menino de cinco anos de idade bateu a agora brilhando ramo afiado no coração do ser surpreendido. Toda a compensação congelou como se incrédulo para as ações da criança. O menino pendurado contra os seres peito por um momento, realizou-se por sua própria força enfraquecimento e sua compreensão sobre o ramo agora perfurando o coração do ser, antes de seu aperto afrouxou e caiu no chão, olhando com raiva para o ser de fogo como seu sangue da vida fluiu para fora da ferida maciço ao longo das costas, deixando incapaz de fazer mais do que isso.

O ser tropeçou para trás em choque quando ele vacilou e sentiu a lesão

"Como não é?" ele gaguejou, uma vez que balançou, "Eu nnn- não pode ser", ele cuspir sangue, como os lobos que se aglomeraram em torno dele vacilou e desapareceu: "É iiiimpossível me prejudicar." É finalmente caiu para os seus joelhos e, em seguida, para o chão. Por acaso, o seu rosto agora olhou para o rapaz. O menino que lhe desferiu um golpe mortal depois de ser atingido por um golpe mortal.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de uma risada sangrenta veio da garganta seres.

"Um menino", ele engasgou, "Um mero menino, pouco mais que uma criança, tem derrubado o grande Zeus, o rei do olimpo. Com uma vara de um carvalho", sua risada engasgada em silêncio encheu o vale como o mero rapaz parecia atordoado e confuso.

Zeus sorriu sangrenta através de sua dor para seu assassino.

"Você tem alcançado menino grandeza," Zeus falou calmamente enquanto seu corpo começou a virar para uma poeira de ouro "Antes de eu passar, me diga o nome da pessoa que tem me matado."

O menino olhou para Zeus apesar quão duro ele achou a concentrar-se, a sua falta de sangue trazendo-o às portas da morte.

"Uzumaki naruto" o menino respondeu calmamente enquanto sua visão começou a escurecer.

Zeus sorriu para a resposta, apesar de apenas o seu pescoço e cabeça sendo deixados.

"Vida longa, Uzumaki naruto," Zeus riu, "Vida longa, crescer forte e prepare-se. Por isso não será nosso último encontro."

Com essas palavras finais Zeus desapareceu na poeira.

Uzumaki naruto olhou fixamente para o local antes de sua força desapareceu e a escuridão a mais de sua visão.

E assim morreu o menino da profecia.

Submundo

Naruto ficou à deriva em nada branco como um adolescente aparente com o cabelo violeta realizada em dois rabos de cavalo e olhos verdes, embora suas orelhas pontudas fez piscar.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de simpatia quando ela olhou para ele.

"Esperei mais de milhares de anos até uma pessoas capaz de cumpriu os requisitos colocado ritual. Uma criança que não se lembrou o amor de uma mãe. Quem não recebeu bondade. Quem vê o mundo a partir do atrás de um painel de vidro trabalhado a partir de dor e medo e marcado pelo destino cruel?"

"Que é você?" Naruto soltou quando ele finalmente recuperou a capacidade de falar.

"Eu sou Pandora, o Onisciente e a mulher que sabe tudo." A menina sorriu. "Mas você pode me chamar de mamãe!" ela aplaudiu.

"Você vai ser realmente a minha mãe?" perguntou Naruto.

"Sim! -" Pandora sorriu. Foi interrompida pelo abraçou do naruto.

"Naruto espere. Eu sou sua mãe adotiva." A menina falou pouco triste.

"Você saber quem são meu pais? Por que eles me abandonaram? Por que quase tudo em Konoha me odeia? Disser naruto.

"Seu pais são Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki. Eles tem abandonaram a favorecem suas irmãs, elas tem separadamente energia mágica do corpo e da mente de Kyuubi também chamado hoje dia de Yin e YanChakra, por causa eles acreditação em uma profecia. A aldeia de odeia por causa pai selou alma de uma raposa de nove cauda feita de poder mágicos de uma deus. Você conhece com Kyuubi." ela parou de falar e ficou observado reação do menino da frete. Ela sabia que ele não poderia de chama de mais de menino, por que não a menino que consegui matar um deus.

"Então eles não são meu pais. Eu não quero nada com eles, nenhum deles." Disse naruto muito sério. Seu rosto firmou-se na determinação.

"Bom é sua vida e sua decisão, mas em não deixe você conscientes por muitos falar sobre isso a três coisa fala com você. Primeira fala da Kyuubi, deste o início era alma feita para conter e modifica uma grande quantidade da magia de uma deus, para não pode junta com outro naturalmente, sem ajuda pessoas ou seres não poderá ressuscita o deus, no entanto por causa do Minato que separou magia e alma, isso causou uma problema uma alma não pode viver sem magia/Chakra, mas devido a você ser o filho do Jinchuriki da Kyubi anterior e, portanto, uma pequena parte do magia de Kurama tinha sido literalmente parte tu desde o nascimento, portanto, quando alma sem magia foi colocado no selos morte o seu magia entrou para completa espaço vazio que deveria o magia da raposa, com isso resultou raposa de alimenta da sua magia que causou aumento da sua magia. Por causa disso eu alterares o seu poderes e a transformei em Feras divinas uma autoridades, que dentro de você no entanto se você morrer ela vai dispersar em energia e desaparecer para sempre, não havia outra maneira "

"Segunda coisa falar fragmento da alma do filho do sábio de seis caminhos o Asura Ōtsutsuki. Para entende você tem fragmento da alma precisa história. Que Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki e Hamura Ōtsutsuki, eles conseguiram derrotar a deus dez- caudas e selou dentro de Hagoromo tornando-se seu Jinchuriki, causando-lhe a ser reverenciado como o Rikudo Sennin (Sábio de Seis Caminhos) para a virtude de sua vitória. Com seu conhecimento do conceito de magia, Hagoromo viajou por todo o país, dando chakra para os outros, bem como difundir seus novos sistemas magico, Ninshū, que eventualmente se tornou a capacidade conhecida como Ninjutsu. É derrotado os deuses herege em seu caminho, no entanto não transformou em Campione por que pode ele utilizaram era deus dez cauda é não o dele. Com grandes feitos de Hagoromo e último desejo de trazer a paz. Sabendo disso, ele escolheu para confiar o seu sonho e legado para seus dois filhos nasceu com Sábio de Seis Caminhos, mas ele selou uma parte do poder do chakra para ser mais fácil de desperta em treinamento quando matares primeiro deus Campione o selou iria se quebra iria tonar uma autoridades e quando morre-se uma fragmento da alma deles com poder e conhecimento de Técnica como usar iria outra pessoas nasce-se, Hagoromo me pediu ajuda para cria este sistema eu ajudei não seria fraude era poder nascido da pessoas , Indra Ōtsutsuki despertou Seis Caminhos Yin poder, e Asura Ōtsutsuki despertou Seis caminhos Yang poder . No leito de morte, Hagoromo escolheu Asura para ser seu sucessor, mas Indra, superada pela amargura e inveja, lutou contra o seu irmão, começando uma guerra entre eles que continuaria através dos tempos e descendentes. É eles morreu sem completa o sistema e também corromperão de jeito pessoa não despertara primeira do poder Yang e yin. Mas você completou sistema é com isso vai autoridade. Esta e outras autoridade não pode ser roubada."

"Terceira coisa é pergunta. Você de sangue divino com capacidades ou como chamado agora Kekkei Genkai, mais para ativado eu mudar um pouco genética isso afetará aparecia, você vai quere será útil contra deuses?" ela perguntou olhado para ele sorriso.

Ele não conseguiu compreender tudo ela falou.

"Sim, eu vou trufo contra meu inimigos" disse ele. Ela sorrio ainda Maior e falou.

"Esta decidi. Eu, Pandora, a bruxa que trouxe todos os desastres e um pingo de esperança, que declaro agora está criança para ser o meu novo filho."

"Deixe todos os presentes concessão sua benção e seu ódio para com esta criança O primeiro Campione . Possuir o destino dos mais selvagens e mais novo dos reis diabo, por favor conferir as palavras de magia sagrados a esta criança!

"Pela arte negra que eu e Epimeteu deixado para trás este é o nascimento sagrado de um filho ilegítimo, envolto em trevas, nascido de um tolo e uma bruxa. Um segredo de usurpação só foi possível através do sacrifício de um deus.

"I, o todo -dando mulher Pandora, declarar que você deve renascer como um Campione. O Godslaye, o rei dos reis, o Campione, "

Pandora então suavemente beijou a testa de seu filho mais novo, fazendo-o brilhar intensamente e uma nuvem de tinta preta a gritar como ele foi arrancado de seu hospedeiro. Naruto, em seguida, começou a desaparecer lentamente do submundo de volta à realidade.

"Viva bem e feliz, meu querido filho," Pandora falou baixinho, com um sorriso esperançoso suave em seu rosto enquanto ela desaparecia mais fundo no submundo.

* * *

Eu vou ser honesto primeiro capítulo, poderia ser melhor e eu poderia refazer tudo, mas ajuda a definir onde eu estou indo com isso. Para aqueles que querem saber, Naruto é cerca de 5 anos e eu estou fazendo isso para se formar quando são 15 ou 13?

Quando anos de tudo ser torna genin, ele vai ter matado +10 deuses e ganhou, pelo menos, que muitas autoridades. Agora, alguns podem pensar que é um pouco demais, mas pelo que se olharmos para o rei de espadas, ele tem sido um Campione para 4 anos e tem 4 autoridades e isso é enquanto o outro Campione estão lutando e matando deuses também. Naruto é o único Campione de modo que haverá "mais por ele" por assim dizer.

Também a maioria dos deuses matará são aqueles com aço, guerra, ou aspectos de caça como eles vão deixar os seus mitos a murchar desafio, matar ou caçar o novo rei diabo.

Enquanto algumas das autoridades que tenho em mente já estão decididos, ideias sobre divindades e autoridades possíveis são bem -vindos e eu possa usá- los em vez de alguns dos meus próprios.

Também tem Naruto têm um ancestral divino no antepassado. Tenta descobrir que é?

Duas dica:

Primeira dica é pela herança do Uzumaki.

Secunda dica em Fate/stay night é melhor amigo de vilão.

Como devo continuar a história pular 10 anos e começa o início do anime ou continua contando as deuses que ele lutou até 10 anos?

Devo torna-o príncipes herdeiro do pais fogo?

O sandaime Hokage deve saber que naruto é Campione?

Até o início do próximo capítulo.


End file.
